


the rulers

by thats_so_riri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Mentions of Death, capitalism kinda sorta, not technically a happy ending but not the saddest either????, semi nsfw: aka heavy makeouts and implied sex, theres a lot going on in this ngl: kinda insired by kakeguri but transformed into something more, yall are very rich and in control of the city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_so_riri/pseuds/thats_so_riri
Summary: To get to where you are is the result of inheritance. You’ve inherited the spot of Yokohama’s President two years ago. The ruling families control everything in the city. With Atsumu as your VP you both find everything your families ever worked for threatened.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	the rulers

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on my tumblr [scandeniall]

The occasional scuff of expensive tennis shoes could be the only thing heard throughout the otherwise empty hallway. With each step the light reflected onto the sparking floor as the male smoothed out his outfit. He offered a dazzling smile toward his guide before waving the help away. Right before entering he took a moment to just listen. 

On the other side of that door rest money and power. Individuals with unlimited bank accounts and the ability to ruin anyone they wanted to with a snap of their fingers. Individuals who controlled everything about the city from politics to entertainment and safety. Never afraid to get into a little illegal activity, afterall who could punish them. However he couldn’t find himself to be disgusted at thought. In fact, a smirk graced his face as he twisted the handle. After all, these were his peers. He was one of them.  
  
“It’s the man of the hour. Atsumu” Atsumu offered his friend Kuroo a brotherly hug in greeting. He shared in greetings full of fake smiles with several others around the room ready to talk when a voice interrupted him.  
  
“You’re late. I called you here an hour ago.” Atsumu’s eyes gleamed in amusement as he made his way towards the desk and voice. “Got busy,” he only shrugged. “But I’m here now. Blessing you all with my presence.” Atsumu ignored the assortment of scoffs and snickers from around the around as the chair from behind the desk scraped in movement.  
  
“To what do I owe this pleasure (Y/N). Especially with everyone here.” Atsumu gives another look across the room. His ‘friends’ of varying entities and families across the Yokohama corporation scattered throughout the room.  
  
On one couch sat Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kiyoko. Largely responsible for operations. Making sure the city and business are running effectively on a logistical level. There was also Bokuto, Ushijima and Sakusa. Responsible for operations on the ground. Visiting leads towards questionable activity, the men terrifyingly intimidating when they were all focused and in sync.  
  
Then there were those Largely responsible for controlling information within the city. Monitors what news is sent out, and what rumors are spread. In charge of investigating all unknown visitors. Suna, Akaashi and his very own brother, Osamu. The final couch, a smaller one, hosted those who controlled the general finances. Kuroo, Kenma and Kaori. 

“Suna if you don’t get your feet off my damn table-“ Atsumu watched as you knocked his friends feet down with a scowl before making your way into the center of the room. Then there were you two. You the President and head of the entire city. Like everyone else in the room, your position had been inherited through family titles and money. There was no secret that while the entire room reeked of dirty and clean money alike— the total worth of your combined families within the millions, you had the most. The oldest of your parents children, you were calculated, cunning and ruthless. You did what needed to be done to maintain order. 

Atsumu acted as the Vice President and second in command. He beat out Osamu through family politics to become the Miya head. He knew he was just as cunning and ruthless and had it not been for his more laid back and lack of punctuality and relative impulsiveness he had every quality that you did in order to rule. He’d follow you into the center out of instinct.  
  
“Thank you all for being here and for most of you being on time.” Atsumu only shrugged as you glared at him. He went to throw his arm around your shoulders missing when you took an exaggerated step forward. He only narrowed his eyes at his snickering brother in response. “I know you all are very busy but I wouldn’t call you all here if it weren’t important.” Everyone watched as you took a remote from Kiyoko who nodded in a silent response.  
  
“There’s a group that’s out to kill us. They want to off us and our families and then take over,” Atsumu raises his eyebrows in amusement. Of course people wanted them dead, that was nothing new. Your heads had practically had a bounty on them the second you were born. He watched the rest of your peers share either amused or bored looks. “Normally I’d get this handled without bringing you all in, but this group appears to have a bit more notoriety.” 

You clear your throat as you begin clicking through several pictures on the screen. That causes several of the individuals to sit up in their own seats. Atsumu felt his own amusement disappear as annoyance took over. “Ya can’t be fuckin’ serious” 

His eyes find their way towards your leather clad backside as you reach into your own pocket to pull something out. Atsumu has to force himself to get back on focus, especially as the next words fall from your mouth. “This bullet went straight through my sister’s room the other night.” You toss the bullet to the nearest person to you which happens to be Atsumu who catches the small metal easily.  
  
“She wasn’t home and I have no doubt that they knew it. However, my parents told me to handle it. Then I remembered the other week when Bokuto told me his windows were smashed and breaks were cut.”  
  
“Then when my surveillance footage went haywire,” you nod as Akaashi chimes in. “And Kiyoko said she had a feeling someone was watching her. So I went and did some searching and-“  
  
“This bullet is from the terushima family,” Atsumu chimes in as everyone is now fully attentive.” You nod as several of your peers get up to surround the bullet. “I thought that family died off before we were even born.”

“Me too Kuroo. But it appears our good for nothing parents weren’t as through as they thought all those years ago.” Once you clear your throat the small group of Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa and Iwaizumi dissipates as they resolve back to their own seats. Everyone’s attention is back on the screen as you flip through several faces. “Terushima Yuuji. Head of this group. 25. Tendo Satori. Tsukkishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Semi Eita,” Atsumu watches you continue as you flip through slides of grainy security footage. “Just a few a part of this group. At least that’s what I’ve gathered so far. I know there are at least 5 others. All from rather notorious families.”

Atsumu watches as you continue whatever warning spiel as his own brain wonders. Threats on their lives were normally insignificant. In fact he knew you typically handled those on your own, sending off commands for jobs that could be done in a matter of minutes. You’d normally only tell him after the fact to where he’d whine about you keeping him in the dark. This time just happened to be different. 

The mentioned names were second to your families if there were to be such a thing. With their own abundance of resources those families always walked a fine line living under the control of your families. In fact there was once a time where your families raised an all out war against the Terushimas in which it was beloved that the latter family had all been killed. A dangerous family indeed, specialists in weapon making and specializing in bullets. The incredibly made bullets used the best metal and craftsmanship and always sported the family crest right on the bottom. No one had seen one of those bullets in well over 20 years. 

Now right when the lot of you had finally come into power after inheriting your parents positions, ruling Yokohama and it’s 3 million plus people, they were back. It wasn’t a coincidence. Aged between 23-24 you all had only been in charge just a little over two years. Long enough to be slightly comfortable but still new enough to still have holes. After all, what better time to strike than with a new generation. 

Shaking his head and bringing his mind to the present, Atsumu spoke up. Any hint of amusement gone. “We’ve got to end this shit as soon as possible.” Murmurs of agreement fill the room. “And by no means can we let the general public find out about any of this. All of you need to be on it at all times. Increase foot surveillance, blend in with the public and find out what you can. And rewire security cameras.” Atsumu looks at you as he finishes shooting off his orders. You nod before adding on. “Be armed. All of you. And take of yourselves and each other. Inform your families that we are on it and that the safety of what they’ve built is our top priority.”

As everyone nods you pause for a moment. “And keep your eyes open. Be wary of anyone not in this room.” You’re met with a few looks of confusion at the emphasis despite being met with agreement. “I’ll be in touch soon. You’re all free to go,” despite the wording everyone knew that it was time to leave. As the last of the group files out Atsumu turns towards the only other person over him. 

“What’d ya mean about everyone. You don’t think there’s a spy do ya?”

“I know there is,” is what Atsumu gets as you push past him to sit atop your own desktop. He watches as you dangle your legs for a moment before crossing over. “Who is it,” he places a hand on his hip. “Not any of them. However, for now it’s best to be wary of everyone. Even our parents. Somethings not right. You know them, there’s no way in hell they would’ve been sloppy enough to leave a Terushima behind.” 

“Well your parents are like the devil reincarnates,” Atsumu shrugs the usual teasing tone coming back into his voice. He pries your crossed knees open to settle into the space between your legs as his hands grip at your thighs. “And together they made a demon.” Arms interlock around his neck and he rests his forehead in the space between your neck and shoulder. 

“Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh,” Atsumu chuckles as the words come out teasingly. He feels the way your nails massage at his scalp and he almost moans at how good the acrylics feel. He’s always thankful for your habit of keeping your nails done. That is until it suddenly comes to a stop and you’re pushing him away slightly. “Wait, you were late, you asshole. We waited an hour for you,” he watches you scowl in annoyance, hands only settling to grip at your waist as you attempt to push him away. “Told ya I was busy. I needed a nap.”

“God I wish Osamu inherited your position,” you narrow your eyes at him dodging the way his lips came towards yours. “Ya don’t mean that,” he settles for mumbling in between kisses along your jaw. “Remember the first time I got you off on this desk,” Atsumu trailed his fingers up the front of your white button up and started playing with one of the top buttons. “It wasn’t even your office yet. We were 18 and our fathers brought us to sit in on a meeting. Left you here to clean up. Little did he know you made a mess all over.” 

“Then I let Suna do the same thing a few months later. Right on that couch,” Atsumu let out a groan as you forcefully turned his head to the spot right on the side of him. “Still don’t know what ya ever saw in that idiot.” This time Atsumu finds himself pouting at you as he undid the first three buttons. “He talks less. Not nearly as annoying.” Before anything could go further a knock sounded at the door. Atsumu calmly redid the buttons before removing himself from between your legs to lean against the desk next to you. “Come in.”

“Madam President. Mr. Vice President.” Both of your eyes softened at the older woman on the other side of the door. Atsumu watched as you carefully slid off the desk and made your way to the woman and he followed. “How many times do we have to tell you not to call us that,” you tease lightly. “How ya doing granny,” Atsumu leans open to offer the woman a hug after you step back. “It’s a formality darlings.”

The woman at the door had worked for your families for decades. She practically raised many of you as children, especially during the earlier years when your parents weren’t exactly normal parents. Therefore all of you had a soft spot for the older woman and called her granny. In fact you’d even offered her the opportunity to retire a million times to which she refused, claiming she wanted to keep looking over you all even now that you were all adults. Atsumu watched as you gently held the woman’s hand on your own as you checked in on her. He felt his own smile emerge as he witnessed the softness that he rarely saw. 

Atsumu found himself spacing off nodding along to anything the elderly lady said. That was until she finally revealed the reason that she was there. “(Y/N) your parents need to speak to you. They need you to come home now. It’s about your sister.” Atsumu watched as your face hardened as you both took in the news. Another bullet. This time aimed perfectly to where it would’ve gone right through your sister’s skull had she been in the bed.” He watched as you nodded one last time gratefully returning the comforting smile of Granny before she left closing the door behind her. 

As you turned to face Atsumu he placed his hands on your arms eying you with concern. “You ok?” He knew that your sister was the single most important person to you and while she was strong, raised similarly to you he knew you felt he needed to protect her. After all she was only 15, too young to get involved in the same level of you, yet old enough to still be known as a face of your family. With that, it was no secret that she had recently gone back to boarding school overseas. A fact that Atsumu knew you were grateful for. After he got a nod and you recovered from the flash of weakness that disappeared in a matter of seconds he spoke back up. 

“Let’s go. We can take my car,” with that his hand found its way onto your lower back to guide you towards the door. Atsumu walked ahead of you as you locked your office, the sound of heels quickly catching up to him. 

“New car?” you hummed out as you slid into the open butterfly doors of a car you didn’t recognize. “She’s a beauty isn’t she,” Atsumu spoke smugly as the doors closed and the two of you took off speeding through the back roads. 

“Do ya think it’s that new group,” Atsumu spoke out not taking his eyes off the road. He already knew that you were on your phone typing away at both your notes and likely messages to relay to the rest of your peers. “Of course. They’re trying to send a message,” you replied casually. “One that’s received loud and clear. Targeting my sister who they know isn’t here to get my attention. A smart move.”

“She’ll be fine over there. Don’t ya worry too much.” Atsumu feels a soft squeeze as a sign of appreciation on his leg. He rests his hand on top of yours for a moment before placing it back on the wheel. “I know. Just a little surprised they didn’t come straight for me. All it really takes is for them to off me to really raise hell. Want a way to the top? Get rid of the leader.

“And ya know we’d raise it back ten times worse. I know I would,” Atsumu feels his hands tighten momentarily against the wheel. “But we all know you’d never let yourself get caught off guard.” 

“Of course not.”

——

Atsumu laughs as you groan resting your head on the dash of the car. “Not ready to see the devil parents?” He only laughs louder at the look of annoyance you shoot him. “Let’s just get this shit over with. We’ve got work to do.” Atsumu follows you up the long driveway quietly. Confident and with hands in his pockets he always enjoyed watching your interactions with your parents. Something about them being the only people able to break you down into the young adult with a normal attitude problem towards your parents instead of the boss of an entire city entertained him. 

Another part of him knew to proceed with caution. While you at least had your youthfulness and ability to take a joke and drink with him your parents were the complete opposite. The coldest people he’d ever met, he’d been privy to the shivers their looks sent down his spine over the years. While respectful, he knew they weren’t the kindest parents in the world and knew deep down they could even scare you. After all they taught you all that you knew and Atsumu knew you were more than capable. 

“(Y/N). Atsumu.” Your names fell from your father’s mouth in greeting as the two of you responded. Atsumu noticed the way his eyes looked him up and down coldly. Not surprising considering the stark difference from his much more professional father who he’d worked with for many years. Atsumu knew the only reason your father didn’t look at him in complete disgust is because he was the head of the Miya family now. However, that would certainly change if the man ever found out the things he’d done with his daughter. The two of you also returned the action towards your mother, only instead of a handshake he watched as your mother offered a too tight hug. He noticed you stiffened just slightly at whatever words your mother whispered into your ear. The second the two of you stepped into your father’s office the disaster began. 

“What brings the Miya head with you,” is what your father offers as the two of you slide into the chairs in front of your father’s desk. “I was with her when we got the news of your other daughter.” 

“So you got our message. What do you plan on doing about it,” your mother butts in not even sparing him another glance. “I just had a meeting with all the family heads. In fact that’s what I’d just wrapped up before you called. For now we have them keeping an open eye and-“

“You don’t have them acting immediately? Bullets are sent at the head family and the family head wants to lay low. Do you know how that makes us look” your father scolds and Atsumu watches as you close your eyes in an attempt to calm down. 

“I’m working on it,” you speak out, voice a few octaves higher than usual. It catches the attention of him and your parents. “Listen. I’m in charge now and we’re doing this my way. You’re in retirement remember,” Atsumu notes the way your mother’s eye twitches in annoyance as she bites back her own remark. “I said I just met with all the heads. I’m working on gathering more information before I act. And to be frank I don’t really care what you think I should be doing instead.” Your father only scoffs before you raise your hand in continuation. 

“I care about protecting my sister out of love. It’s not out of obligation unlike you two. Your sloppy work all those years ago is the cause of this. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do. Don’t give yourself a heart attack on my way out.” 

With that your chair scrapes harshly at the door as you and your heels click against the marbled floor. Atsumu finds himself biting back a smile as he offers your parents a polite goodbye before jogging to catch up with you. Before he can speak a swish flies mere inches from your face and as he looks up he sees a pocket knife stuck right in the middle of a dart board near the door. Atsumu watches in pride as you merely take the knife and turn to wave it mockingly at your parents. “Handle it (Y/N). Or we will.”

“Uh huh. Bye bye. Don’t wait up, I won’t be home tonight.” you retract the blade before slipping it into your pocket as you walk out leaving the door wide open, Atsumu trailing closely behind you. 

“A trip to the (Y/L/N) household. Always a pleasure huh,” Atsumu speaks as the two of you make it outside. You scoff in amusement the two of you strolling down the long cobble stoned sidewalk. “Tell me about it. Home sweet home.” Atsumu feels the way you dig into his pockets to reach for his key. “Ya wanna give her a spin?”

“Just opening the doors,” you respond, tossing them back at him. “You were taking too long.” He watches the way your hips sway as you walk away and slide into the car. He follows suit after you call after him. 

“Where to madam President. Back to the office or-“ his words are cut off as you harshly press your lips against his, one hand entangling itself in his hair. Atsumu eagerly finds himself reciprocating, his tongue pushing into your mouth moving around the space as his hand squeezes at your thigh. “Somewhere a little more fun,” he questions in between kisses. He smirks as you eagerly nod. With one last suck of your bottom lip he pulls away not removing his hand as he reversed out the driveway and you two make your way towards his place. 

—

“Ya know your parents are real assholes. It was kinda hot watching you stand-“ a sweaty hand finds its way over his mouth as you complain. “Can you not mention them while your dick is still inside of me.” Atsumu offers you a breathless laugh before pulling you down so that your lips meet his in a quick but lazy kiss. Once you pull away you allow him to roll over so that he is on top as he slowly pulls out, the two of you groaning at the feeling. 

The cleanup is quiet as he hands you a damp cloth and you eventually make your way into the bathroom a pair of his sweats and T-shirt in hand. While you do that he changes the sheets, knowing you’d bitch his ear off if he didn’t. Once the two of you are situated you sit up into his bed, ready to get to work. 

“Still stressed madam President?”

“Would you stop calling me that.” He feels you lightly punch at his shoulder. “Besides, I never was. My parents don’t make me sweat.”

“Damn it. And to think I let you top because I thought ya were stressed. Thought i was being a good friend,” Atsumu chimes as he leans back against his headboard. You ignore him as you open up his laptop immediately punching in his password and then going to the locked document you sent him earlier. 

“Did you even look at what I sent you,” at his admittance of no he offered you a sheepish smile. “I was going to after the meeting and then ya know the rest.” He ignored your grumbles about being annoying as he leaned into the text displayed. “So what is it.” 

“All the shit I’ve gathered so far, no thanks to you.” Atsumu ignored your comment as his eyes scrolled through the information. So far it summarized what you had told him and the other heads. About the specialty bullet and Where it ended up. The speculation about Kiyoko being followed and Bokuto’s recollection of his cut breaks. “Pretty sure ya told me all this already.”

“Scroll to the bottom idiot. And besides I’m sure you could use the refresher you probably weren’t even listening.” All he could do was shrug because it’s not like you were really wrong. He’d tuned out parts of your meeting up until you pulled out the bullet. As he eyed continued through the rows of texts he slowed as he began to come across familiar names. Those of his friends. With numbers. Numbers of what each of your families were worth. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” The words came out mumbled and for the first time since you’d been in charge Atsumu saw you speechless. “Is this why you think there’s a spy.” Your face turned cold as you nodded.

“I didn’t want to alarm everyone up front. But Atsumu, this list? It’s essentially a death sentence. It details every significant member of each of our families ranking us in both political and monetary value. Our birthdays, frequently attended spots, what we do in our roles. Even fucking medical records. I think they have it.” He nods along the gears in his own head spinning. There was no doubt that if anyone wanted an in to the city and its inner workings they’d start with this list. What better way to slowly get the attention of ruling families than to work your way through each one. Hence why starting with your sister was a smart choice. 

Ranking on the lower end of your family, she was a gateway to getting you to react. On top of that throwing in slight attacks on higher ranked members of other families would force you to divide your time when deciding who to protect. At the end of the day, the ability for your families to remain on top was paramount and if each of you lost lower ranked blood along the way, so be it. 

Atsumu felt himself grow sick and angrier as he continued reading. It included how Kenma had a deadly nut allergy. So deadly that he could asphyxiate in less than 5 minutes. It had information on Oikawa’s knee injury suffered from a nearly fatal car crash 5 years ago, and even the time where Kaori had a late appendicitis diagnosis causing her to be hospitalized for almost a month. 

“(Y/N). What do you mean you think that they have this.” Atsumus voice came slowly and deadly as he slammed the laptop closed. “I’m not one hundred percent but-“

“How the fuck are you not sure. This could get all of us killed.” He found himself pacing the room trying to figure out that information could have gotten out of the hands of one of your two families. “You don’t think I know that Miya,” your words come out with just as much anger, as your expression broke for the time being. “Do you think I want what our families built for generations to come crashing down under my rule? Or to have to put any of my friends in a body bag- Because I don’t.”

Atsumu watched as your face turned back into the emotionless cold stare. Yet you didn’t meet his gaze. He knew that face all too well. One that existed only when the cold ruthless product of your family’s raising came into play. One where he knew you were going to get your hands dirty, and potentially bloody. The only indicator that you had any type of concern was the fact that you fiddled mindlessly with a string on your sweats. “I got a suspicious email two days ago. It had some weird code to crack before I could even open it.” Atsumu nods as he seats himself onto the edge of the bed beside you. “I didn’t think much of it until I got a text from an unknown number to try and crack it. Then I remembered about the bullet from last week. I had Akaashi break it and send the file over and I read it last night.”

“That’s why you called today’s meeting.” You only nod. “Now for the reason why I’m unsure. It’s a multi filed document. I just had Akaashi combine them. One file was so hard that even he almost couldn’t break it. Those were our medical records.”

“You don’t think they could have gotten into those yet?”

“Not yet. I think they have the numbers and ranks. Maybe even our social spots, however there’s no way they could have cracked that file that fast. I also get alerts when red leveled documents are accessed, and I have nothing on that. I think our little spy just managed to get ahold of the big folder and they took what they could from it.” Atsumu lets out the tiniest sigh of relief. You all had your work cut out, but knowing that information would be safe for at least now was enough for him. 

“I’m going to investigate some things myself. I’ll be gone for a few days so handle things would you,” Atsumu groaned in annoyance as he took the laptop from your hand to place it away. It allowed you the time to shift under the covers and into your side of his bed. “Do I have a choice.” He didn’t even bother waiting for your response as he crossed the room to turn off the light. “That means show up on time for meetings too. I’ll find out if you don’t.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” he grumbled, slipping into his bed on the other side from you. “I’ll be gone before you even wake up, but I’ll brief you on what I find. Don’t fuck up anything while I’m gone.”

The next few days felt like months for Atsumu. Not only did he have to deal with running things, but there was the looming fear. Fear that him, his family or friends would be victims of this new group. He’d honored your wishes of not revealing the contents of the email to anyone, trusting you enough to get to the bottom but it still wasn’t enough to curb the growing anxiety. And what better way to make yourself feel better but to spend. 

“Your girlfriend has only been gone a week and you’ve changed so many things in here. I don’t think she needs all the shit you’ve bought.” It’s the first thing Atsumu hears when he prompts his visitor to enter. Its none other than his twin brother. “Emphasis on her office,” a second voice chimes in. “First of all, (Y/N) isn’t my girlfriend. Secondly, what do you two want. Can’t you see I’m busy” 

“(Y/N) is gonna kill you for changing her office. I think we both know how sacred this place is.”

“Ok I still find it gross that both of you have hooked up with (Y/N),” Atsumu watches as his twin eyes them with disgust. “Akaashi sent me and Suna here to relay a message.” Osamu crosses the room with Suna trailing behind him. “Apparently you’ve got an invitation to a party. Held by none other than the Terushima son.” The brunette drops the letter onto the large desk, before adding on. “You also need to do a press release soon about the series of break ins. It’s under control now, but the people are still worried.”

“An invitation huh,” Atsumu mutters to himself, eyeing the closed envelope addressed to him. “how did Akaashi get the letter?” He notices the two males stiffening for a moment before Osamu speaks. “It was on his desk when he came back from lunch. No return address or anything. Just your name.”

“Fuck,” Atsumu finds himself cursing. That meant you were right. A spy has somehow wormed their way amongst you all. “Ok, did any of you run the cameras. Catch anyone?” The two men shake their heads slowly. 

“We tried to recover the footage but, shit just like disappeared. It cuts from when he left and then a few minutes to when he got back. Akaashi was still trying to recover something when he sent me and Samu over.”

“All three of us have tried but no luck,” Osamu adds on watching as his brother begins to pack up. “Where are you going.” “I need to get in contact with (Y/N),” he mutters out straightening up the last bits on the desk.

“Listen, none of you go anywhere outside this building alone and that’s an order. I’ll be issuing that officially to all the head families shortly. Suna, get back with Akaashi and look over every ounce of footage from today pull anyone that looks suspicious. Samu, tell Oikawa to handle the press release. Get that statement out today”

Both men sober up hearing the seriousness in Atsumu’s voice. It’s a rarity, but when it happens and he dives into his role as Vice President, it’s scary. They both note the cold look in his eyes has he harshly slams the chair up towards the desk.“Hey Tsumu,”

“What,” the blonde exclaims angrily. He’s now headed toward the door when he stops to face his brother. “Be careful with whatever’s going on.” He could only find it in himself to nod continuing towards the door. 

The second you pick up the phone the Vice President is talking a mile a minute. “(Y/N) you need to get the fuck back here now. Ya were right, theres a spy and they fucking work in our building. And now I have some weird invitation from that scrub-”

“Yes Miya, I’ve gathered that much.” You cut him off speaking calmly. “Well at least about the spy. I might have an idea. You busy tonight,” you sigh out yet your voice doesn’t falter. “Where are you at-I’m issuing an order that none of them are allowed to go anywhere alone whether ya want it or not.” Atsumu quickly shifts his focus from your whereabouts to his decision.

“Go ahead. Not like I can stop you when you get like this anyways. It’s always been annoying-”

“Would ya get to the damn point (Y/N)”

The line goes silent for a moment as you then ignore the call of your name. After a moment if he listens closely enough and all he can hear is the mumbles between you and likely Sakusa who accompanied you on your trip. He goes to call your name for a second time before you answer. “Meet me at mine at seven. Mine, not theirs.” 

And with that the line goes dead and all Atsumu is left with is both annoyance and confusion. You didn’t answer his question. Yet when you came back on the like your voice had shifted. You lost your calm and leveled tone, and instead sounded distraught. Then there was the insistence to meet you at your place. The one you’d gotten without your parents permission a year ago. It was nearly two hours away out of Yokohama and in the middle of nowhere.

“Whatever,” Atsumu mumbled to himself. He pulled out his phone seeing that it was nearly 4. That gave him nearly an hour to issue out his order before turning to go meet you. 

—-

“I’m surprised you’re on time,” is the greeting Atsumu receives as he steps out of his own car. Lowering the doors he makes his way towards you leaning against your own car. “Guess you do take this serious,” you muse light heartedly, your arms crossed in front of you. “Oh shut up would ya.”

“Where the fuck have ya been,” his words come out harshly. It contrasts with the way his eyes quickly give you a once over to make sure you were ok. His posture relaxes as you give him a nod in confirmation. “Hey lets get inside and talk yeah?” With a nod the two of you make your way indoors to divulge your week’s worth of findings.

Atsumu learns that the entire time you’d gone back and forth between Yokohama and some neighboring cities. In disguise and following a series of leads with Sakusa. You learned in fact that your families did not fully kill off the Terushima family and it was intentional. Leaving several of them alive was no mistake. His goal was revenge. To tear the city away from the ruling families, and to make you all pay. Once he got rid of everyone up top he’d be in control. Any members of your family that somehow survived would be forced to work for him and be treated like the scum on the bottom of his shoe.

Someone managed to sneak the same party invitation in your bag, much to Atsumu’s concern and you had every intention of going. The last thing you picked up was a lead on the spy. A guy named Akiteru Tsukishima. Kin to none other than Kei Tsukishima. The two brothers lived on the poorer side of the city and apparently Kei joined after hearing of revenge against the rich families. You’d once heard stories about how their family used to be up with yours many years ago. His older brother Akiteru managed to get a job under the information tech division hinting at how he may have successfully gathered data and wiped the video footage clean.

“So let me get this straight, your demon parents really are the devil and liars. Some weird scrub wants to kill us just as revenge from said parents so he gathered this random group of losers and one of them somehow got a job under us and has been leaking information.” After he finished his recollection Atsumu found himself groaning resting his forehead flat onto the kitchen table. “Pretty sure your parents also were part of killing them.” 

“Yeah but yours were above mine. Why couldn’t I be born into some rich model family? I got the looks. Then I wouldn’t have to deal with evil parents, running a city and weird scrubs tryna kill me.” You couldn’t help but laugh at Atsumu’s moping. The words came out slurred as he refused to lift his head. It was a 180 from the way he’d harshly approached you upon his revival. 

Your hand found its way into his hair and he allowed himself to give in to the feel only for a moment before shooting up. “Wait, that invitation. Are ya really going to that shit?” You nod, removing your hand to fiddle with the envelope in front of you. “I have to. From what I’ve gathered he’s started getting word out through underground informants that this party would be huge and full of top family members. It’s sure to garner press. By now I’m sure our friends have gotten their invitations. “You’re casual in the way you acknowledge the likeliness of your friends being targeted and it slightly bothers him. “Besides, I just want to talk”

“Talk. Yeah good luck with that. You got all this information yet couldn’t track down these guys so we could just kill ‘em ourselves.” Atsumu scoffs. “Why are ya so hesitant this time. Any time anyone else has threatened us you ordered a hit and they were gone within the blink of an eye. You’ve always been ruthless and now ya just want to talk. What the hell is-”

The words you muttered caused Atsumu to stop mid sentence. He wasn’t even sure that he heard you correctly. “What do ya mean it’s your parents,” he questioned slowly. Trying to think of some sort of logic before you even told your part. “They’re paying them. Granted I’ve discovered that they plan on backstabbing my family as well. Pretty cowardly if you ask me-“

“What the hell (Y/N) why would your parents be trying to pay them to do— this,” his arms swing as he struggles to figure out what the actual angle was. As you laughed atsumu couldn’t help but shoot you a glare. “Wow, you’re really not at smart as people think huh Tsumu. My parents have wanted me out of office since day 1 silly.” Be watched as you waved a manicured hand casually as if talking about the weather. 

However the glint of amusement that had risen in your eyes disappeared and your gaze hardened. Atsumu felt obligated to sit down and shut up right then and there. “The day our families voted to let the next generation take over, my parents opposed. All because of me. They wanted a son and never got one. I grew up and they treated me like shit behind the scenes.”

Atsumu sat quietly as you recounted the days you’d be called weak and useless during your childhood. How you were practically raised on a fight response system as they attempted to make you fit to rule one day. Never quite getting over the fact that their oldest had turned out not to be a boy as they were expecting. When you got to play with your peers as children it was drilled into you to not make friends but rather work with them on a diplomatic level. You were told only to associate with those outside of your circles just to get their opinion of how things in the city were going. 

When you wanted to play dress up with Kaori and Kiyoko, you were forced into stiff costumes and told not to make a word as you were dragged to press releases instead. As you entered into your preteen years you had to sit in on some of your fathers meetings, hearing stories about things he’d done on his rise to the top or plans among the families that were more than a 10 year old should have ever heard. 

And then your sister was born. She had been expected as a girl yet your parents never quite got over the fact that you weren’t. Even with her they were never coddling or loving per se. However, they were worlds nicer to her than they ever were to you. Something you considered to be out of love until one day you overheard them talking of obligation. From that day you decided to show the bright eyed baby genuine care. 

Reaching your teen years as you came into a mind of your own you’d attempted a rebellious stage one that was immediately stopped with a threat of putting you out in the street with nothing and no one. You crammed academics, learning everything you could about leadership, finances and operations. After all, how could you be president if you didn’t know how to do every single thing the other families did. 

You’d skip out on hang outs at Bokuto where for just a moment the lot of you could pretend you were normal teens. Smoke pot and laugh the night away. Those cherished moments were traded for hours at the gun range and fighting lessons. You’d walk into school the next day to hear your peers telling stories you wished you could’ve been a part of at the lunch table. 

For 17 years you lived like that. Only seeing your parents when they were telling you what to do. Never when you were hungry as a kid or needed advice on your first crush which had been on Iwaizumi. They sent you to Granny. The one who changed your diapers as a baby, snuck you pretty handmade jewelry as a girl and drove you to the Miya’s who you’d ride to school with. The one who helped you with the campaign to become student council President, a role you didn’t even want. The one who congratulated you and baked you a cake when you graduated high school. 

“I knew you grew up more strict than the red of us, but never knew it was like that.” Atsumu broke the silence that had settled between you. “Oh don’t get all fucking soft and start feeling sorry.”

“Trust me, I’m not feelin’ sorry at all babe,” he narrowly dodged the pen cap you aimed at his head at the nickname. “Shit sucked but it made ya who you are. Don’t need to dwell on those memories.” You found yourself nodding at his words. “But just to clarify, yer parents are tryna make it seem like this group killed you as part of revenge so your dad could take back the spot cause your sisters’ too young?”

“Don’t forget this same group plans to backstab them and get rid of all of us” you add on with faux joy. “Welcome to our fucking lives.”

——

Atsumu watches as you attempt to end the conversation with your parents. The way you don’t falter when they tell you not to embarrass them at the party tonight and to act accordingly. He watches the sarcastic smile you shoot them as you turn away. He also doesn’t miss the glare nor eyes burning into your departing backs as his hand settles on your lower back to guide you out the door. Once the two of you make it outside neither of you can help the laughs that fall from your lips.

“Everytime I come around your parents seem to hate me more and more.”

“I’m pretty sure they’ve caught onto us by now. Too bad that hate comes from them thinking I’d ever let you take over.” You shoot him a thankful smile as he opens the door to the black range rover allowing you to slip in. “As if you’d ever let that happen.” You hum along as you check him out for the first time that night. The black dress pants paired with a belt other people your age could only dream of being able to afford. He paired the ensemble with a beige dress shirt that deliciously hugged at his biceps. The sleeves rolled to his elbows allowed a clear view of the gold rolex warped onto his wrist along with matching shoes. 

“What’re ya looking at.” He shoots you a cocky smile. He looked good and he knew it. Leaning in the open door frame he allowed you to unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt, putting the golden chain around his neck on display. “Would you get in the fucking car so we can go.” Laughing he made did one last glance to ensure you were in and your dress wasn’t caught before slamming the door. 

“You look really good tonight,” is something he settles on saying as the two of you are on the road. Of course you didn’t miss the way he’d similarly checked you out. Your hair styled to perfection along with the silkiness of the midnight black dress. The fitted material hugged at you perfectly and he was slightly impressed at the way you managed to strut seamlessly both in heels and the fitted fabric. He’d eyed at your lips, painted a deep burgundy more times than he can count, knowing you’d kill him if he made any attempt to mess up the perfect application. “I always look good,” you feigned hurt to which he only agreed. 

“Loosen up Tsumu. It’ll be fine.” The normalcy in which you spoke was weird all things considered. You’d noted how the closer you two got the more rigid he’d become. His hands tightened their grip on the wheel and you noticed the jerkiness whenever he’d pull off from a red light. “Being nervous doesn’t suit you well. We’ve done shit like this a million times.”

“C’mon ya are acting like we have to cross your devil parents all the time,” he groaned. It was more a matter of who that made him nervous. Aside from them he could probably take anyone else in there with ease. “It’s not you’re the one they’re trying to kill.”

“Can ya not joke about that (Y/N).” You noted the annoyance in his tone, a slight smile appearing on your own face. “Aw you do care about me.” He swatted the hand that pinched at his cheek without even taking his eyes off the road. “If ya die that might make me President. I can’t be bothered with the shit.”

The feel of his hand aimlessly patting around the passenger seat in obvious search of your leg caused a snort of amusement to come out your mouth. It furthered into a laugh as he whined something about how you’re making him seem so cool as he continued to pat around the seat. The car slowed to a stop along the empty street as he scowled at you. 

“Why are ya sitting so far from me.” The pout gracing his face made you smile. You hadn’t even noticed that the way you were seated, one ankle crossed over the other had your leg shifted far from him. Uncrossing them you eyed him. “Better?” A warmth on your leg answered the question as the two of you locked eyes. 

“Stop looking at me like that-“ his eyebrows raised at your face and before he could turn away the feel of your hand on his cheek stopped him. “Then stop worrying Miya. It’s just a regular party. No ones coming to see you nearly piss your pants.” 

“I really hate you.” His words came out low and with a lazy drawl as his eyes flickered towards your lips. He barely registered your warning for him not to mess up your lipstick as the two of you leaned in. 

Just for the sound of an obnoxiously long honk to ring around you promptly ending the moment. “What the fuck.” You burst out into laughter as Atsumu decided to honk back complaining about how the car could’ve easily gone around. Putting the car back into gear he shot off through the green light. Oh if only the offender knew who rested behind the darkly tinted windows. 

The two of you arrived at the venue shortly after. A rather large mansion on the outskirts of the city. You noted several familiar cars belonging to friends and more scattered around the large plot of land. You could hear the slightest bit of chatter from the attendees who might’ve gone outside for a smoke, privacy or just to get some fresh air. “Thanks Tsumu.”

Your hand gratefully took his as he aided you out of the large vehicle. The way he didn’t let go was forgotten when you found yourself caged between his body and the car, his hands smoothing at your dress before one came resting resting firmly on your backside. “I meant it when I said ya looked good tonight.”

“And I meant it when I said it’d be fine.” Your eyes fluttered shut as he pressed light kisses up and down your neck. “So quit using your dick as a coping mechanism.” With those words his movement stopped, forehead coming to rest on your shoulder instead. “You’re annoying.”

“And cute. Now let’s go before someone out here catches us.” His head rose back up as you quickly looked around before raising your lips towards his in a quick peck. You were off before he could even say anything. “You coming Mr Vice President or what?”

The night continued as one would usually do. Soon the two of you found yourselves split up, engaged in different conversations about future plans from new buildings to budget allocations. Making your rounds you noted happily how none of your friends were alone. Always seen in groups of two or more it gave both of you some form of peace of mind. You were engaged in a conversation with one of your dad’s old classmates, a retired attorney about where your parents were when a voice cut in. 

“Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Hiashi. I hope you’re enjoying tonight, but if you don’t mind, I’d love a chance to introduce myself to our guest of honor.” A smirk made its way onto your face as you turned towards the intruder. There stood the man hired by your parents. “Terushima Yuuji. It’s great to finally meet you.”

You speak before him, your hand reaching out for his, a look of amusement at the way his lips ghosted your knuckles in greeting. “Pleasure is all mine, madam President.” 

“Call me (Y/N).”

“(Y/N) it is,” he clicks his tongue and you notice the flash of silver in his mouth. His hand pointing opposite of the couple. “I must say, the pictures we see of you do no justice to your beauty.” “You flatter me too much,” you offer a polite laugh. With a nod you bid the older couple a good night as the two of you begin weaving through the party. “If you don’t mind, I’d like if my VP could join us. I’m not a fan of going places alone with strangers,” you hum cheerfully taking a flute of champagne along the way. “OF course. A safety caution I presume.”

Your eyes glance around the room catching Atsumu’s moment later. His eyes narrow in confusion at the stranger next to you before you offer him a nod. He catches on immediately and you look towards your companion while Atsumu wraps his own conversation up. “Well I sure hope there won’t be any need for that tonight. We’re all dressed so nicely.” You dismiss the insinuation with a smile. 

Soon a warm finds its way onto your back, a breathless “hey,” whispered in your ear. “Don’t tell me you rushed your conversation on my behalf. That’s gonna be a pain to apologize for,” you scold Atsumu as he straightens up. You ignore his whine stating that of course he didn’t and that he’s never a pain before pointing to Terushima. “Miya, Atsumu.”

“Terushima, Yuuji.” You introduce the two men feeling Atsumu’s body having stepped closer to you. He takes his free hand to shake Terushima and you almost laugh at the way they squeeze one another’s hands. “I see you two are rather close,” the pierced blonde says condescendingly. You just know Atsumu would’ve said something rude had you not stepped in. “Of course we are. He’s my right hand after all. Now gentlemen. Let’s talk.” Your voice drops it’s overly sweet tone towards the end of the sentence and both men just nod. 

“Now I’m just wondering what my parents said to you to get you to agree to help them. After all they’re the reason nearly your entire family was murdered,” you speak out into the night sky leaning against the balconies railing. The three of you had gone up several floors to an outdoor area. Away from the public and prying eats. “Who knew Yokohama’s President was so blunt-“

“I did. Now what the fuck is your goal.” Atsumu cuts him off in annoyance as you fight off a smile. Your back is to the two men who you have no doubt are practically burning bullets through one another’s skulls with their eyes. “Relax Tsumu,” you turn to place your hand on his shoulder. A sign to stand down. 

“Now. Yuuji is it? What are my parents promising you? And I trust that they aren’t aware of your impending betrayal” his eyes widen as you continue. “Don’t look so surprised cutie.” Your heels echo along the empty patio as you cross to stand directly in front of him. “ I know everything that happens in my city.”

“A spot in the top families. Of course after you and then are out of the way I can work on getting rid of the others. Just like all your families killed mine, I intend to do the same.” His voice comes out confidently as your fingers play with the bottom of his tie, fingers trailing up his chest. 

Atsumu scoffs causing the both of you to turn. Facing the blonde on the other side of the balcony, he looks bored. “You’re not off to a good start if yer little spy has been caught already.”

“I got you both here tonight didn’t I.”

“(Y/N) come over here. I dont trust this guy.” With a shrug you go to remove your hand, raising an eyebrow at the grip that stops you. It tightens by the moment. “Now now Yujji I just wanted to talk tonight. That’s all.” You ignore Atsumu’s angry demands for you to get away from him. “I’ll have you eating gravel soon enough.” 

The two of you engage in a staredown as his hand tightens for a moment before releasing your wrist. “I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” You echo your reassurance as you cross back towards Atsumu who lets out a sigh of relief. He’s sure you just cut several years off his life. “I am curious about one thing though.”

Terushima’s acknowledgement prompts you to continue. “How did you get people like the Tsukishima brothers, Tendou, and Semi men on your side.”

Those words cause anger to rise in his eyes much to your confusion. It wasn’t present even while he had the death grip on your arm. “Please don’t act like you don’t know what’s happened to people like them. And me,” he spits. 

“People like you and your parents. All the 13 families sit on this throne of riches while families who even try to propose progression or work their way to the top are practically excommunicated. Forced to work to barely make ends meet.”

You and Atsumu share a look of confusion between you. An action that causes the other man to just start laughing. “You’ve been in charge two years now and never wondered what happened to a lot of the secondary families? How that group fell from 15 to 3. Anyone who disagreed or proposed any type of progression were kicked. They had children too and because of you they can barely make ends meet.”

Your attempt to make a comment is stopped by his continued rant. “The Tsukishima boys? Their mother was terminally ill. The treatment she got from being in your circle was the only thing keeping her alive.” Your jaw locked at the insinuation. “You said terminally didn’t you? She was going to die anyway.”

“She could’ve been saved. You killed my family and destroyed theirs. Now all of you are going to pay, starting with you (Y/N).” Terushima cleared his voice as the hold Atsumu had on your arm tightened. “The next bullet that comes flying through your house might just be aimed at you.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me. I figure that our guys waiting in the hallway must be bored now.” The balcony door opened and closed and then he was gone. Shortly after Ushijima pokes his head through, to which you give him a nod. “We’re good. You take Sakusa and Bokuto and get out of here ok?”

With a nod you bid a wordless farewell to your friend. A silence consuming the balcony save for your nails unconsciously tapping along the metal railing. In your peripheral you could see Atsumu typing away at his phone mentioning something about all of this just being a pain. 

“Hey Tsumu?”

Before he could get a word out your lips crashed onto his. Pulling at the collar of his shirt your tongue quickly pressed against the seam of his lips. Slipping in with ease. Quick to recover from surprise there is no regard for the smear of lipstick that was sure to follow as teeth clashed and hands wandered. His hands were like magnets to your waist, encasing you in. 

The very muffled sounds of the party, and buzzing of cicadas disappeared as the two of you allowed yourselves to get lost. Lost in the way his hands searched for better leverage due the slip of your dress. First your waist, then your hips, before settling for a grip on your backside that pulled you impossibly close to him. In the way your nails traced lightly at the exposed skin near his collarbone, occasionally fiddling with the chain on his neck as his back hit the nearby wall. 

No words were said as he swallowed the moan that escaped your throat once he sucked on your tongue. The way your hands trailed lower is what brings some sense of awareness. “W-wait (Y/N). Whats u-up,” he pants groaning as your hands now began to cup at his growing bulge. “Let’s get out of here yeah?”

And how could he say no. The sight of wet and swollen lips paired with clouded lust. He briefly noted the sight of something else, but it was quickly forgotten at the cupping of your hands. “Fuck. Yeah- lets do that.”

—-

“Are you ok,” the words come out in pants against the side of your neck. Whether it’s the way his breath cools your sweaty skin or the way his voice sounds deeply in your ear, a shiver runs down your spine. You nod as he eases off of you, head propped up on one shoulder.

“Perfect,” you hum out a dazed smile on your face as you repeat the same action, now facing him. “That’s not what I meant.” 

Atsumu eyes you carefully. In the midst of your post sex glow he knew there was something else swimming in your head. He could tell from the moment you kissed him that night.It had been unlike you, to initiate something that publicly, let alone with the lipstick you had perfectly applied. It’d taken several wet paper towels worth of ruff scrubbing to get you both decent enough to walk out the party.

He could tell by the grip on his arms as he rolled his hips into yours. The occasional caress of your thumbs against his bicep felt oddly intimate. The glassiness in your eyes seemed to be from more than just unadulterated pleasure. After arriving back the way you kissed him reached further than lust. A sense of passion neither of you’d shown in all the years you’ve been having sex. Almost a way of saying those three words you’d never uttered. “

Hey Atsumu. Do you trust me?”

“Huh?”

“Do you trust me.”

The only sounds were the occasional pants that escaped the two of you. Atsumu ignored the way his gut twisted in discomfort as you just looked at him, determination swirling in your eyes. “More than anyone else.” He answered honestly, hand coming up to rest on your cheek. “Good. I’m gonna handle this shit soon.”

“What does that fucking mean.” At that he sits up, snatching his hand away. Instead of answering you just get out the bed pulling on a shirt he’d had piled in a chair. He repeats the question repeating you to pull on some boxers. “Relax would you. It means that I’m going to put an end to this shit,” you yell out from his bathroom.

“How?” He doesn’t even bother to hide the annoyance in his tone, speaking through the closed door. “I have some ideas. None that concern you however.” Atsumu groans in response complaining about how you were taking on things alone. Again. Once you emerge his hand finds itself wrapped around your arm. 

“Just because I trust ya, doesn’t mean you can’t involve me in shit. This affects me too.” You raise your eyebrows as his voice raises near the end. He pays it no mind instead rolling his own eyes, quieting down nonetheless. “Ya gonna disappear again?” You shake your head no, prying his hands off, making your way back to the bed. 

“Not this time. It’s gonna take some time. Just promise that when I need you to take over for a little you’ll be there to do it.”

You laugh as he tells you “hes not your fucking maid.” It’s followed by the reassurance that he’ll do his job.”That’s a first.” “Oh shut up.” 

“Just promise me one thing,” Atsumu asks, lifting his head from where he had it buried in your neck. You hum prompting him to ask. “Don’t do anything stupid alright?” The hand you had playing in his hair stalls for a moment. “I’m not you y’know.” You stop his impending protest by engaging him in a gentle kiss. “I promise.”

“Good. Now. Think ya can go for another round.” The words are accompanied with the way his hand trailed down your side, hooking under your thigh. “C’mon baby. Wanna see you ride me.”

—-

The following weeks continue as normal as the circumstances allowed. While attempts on the families continued, they were still subtle and hardly worth confronting. You continued running the city, signing off paperwork and making public appearances. Atsumu continued to be a pain, showing up late whenever you called him, and seemed to hardly pay attention to what you said unless it was about the situation. 

He’d noticed your increased trips to the shooting range, and scheduled fight practices, but said nothing. He’d occasionally accompanied you, but knew for the most part you could handle yourself. The two of you hadn’t slept together since that night, life and its busyness getting the best of you. 

Neither of you ever discussed what happened or what was felt that night, outsiders being the only ones to pick up on subtle differences. At meetings he stood closer to you. When helping to guide you or taking a picture his arm lingered at your lower back longer than one would platonically. In some cases such as the safeness of your office with your friends you’d even allowed him to successfully sling his arm around your shoulders on occasion. 

Everything was normal until one afternoon you called him. You’d texted him that morning to tell him to take over your office for just the day, citing personal matters to attend to. At that point it’d been almost two months since that night, and your words lingered at the back of his mind. However, he figured that at least with the newfound change between you two, whatever it was you’d give him a heads up before you acted. Besides, you couldn’t possibly act in just a day.

He knew something was wrong the second he heard your voice. You were short and to the point, not even offering him a greeting. You even used his surname. “MIya. I need you to listen carefully. Don’t ask questions and do exactly what I say, It’s an order.” Atsumu immediately found himself straightening up in the seat, confirming. He heard a whisper of thanks before you were off rattling orders. 

“I’m at my place right now,” he nodded to himself at the emphasis. “Get Bokuto, Sakusa and Ushijima on the way here as soon as you hang up. Shift Iwa to the security team in their place. Also send a medical team fully equipped and get an ambulance-”

“What the hell (Y/N)-”

“No questions Miya,” he heard you let out a breath over the line. He noticed the shakiness, so subtle that it could’ve been imagined. But he knew better and he knew you. “One last thing. In about an hour I’m going to call you. Don’t say anything, just record the audio. They’re on their way over. I’m ending this today.”

Atsumu felt the bile almost rise in his throat, something he swallowed down snapping at you instead. “Are you out of your fucking mind (Y/N). Who the fuck is on their way. And don’t say it’s none of my damn business.” The words that come out your mouth causes him to immediately grab his keys and start making a beeline for the door. Your parents as well as Terushima and his crew. 

“You’ve lost it. I’m on my way, don’t act without backup.” He ignored your attempts to tell him not to go as he put the car in gear, taking off. He’d relay your messages on the road, cursing you for always acting alone. 

——

2 minutes and 45 seconds. To many those are insignificant. They come and go in the blink of an eye. No one notices how they pass. However a full recovery after three minutes of a clinical death is rare. You died for 2 minutes and 45 seconds. 

The sound of the flatline constantly replays in Atsumu’s mind. The thought that losing you was almost a reality made him sick to his stomach. Even now, with the gross smell of the sterile room, the painfully bright fluorescents, and constant sound of beeping from the hospital machine. 

All his mind could default back to was the way you’d flatlined for nearly three minutes. How bile immediately rose in his throat as surgeons rushed back in screaming at him to get back even though his feet felt super glued to the ground. The way that had you not had your status the doctors probably would’ve given up at 2.45. How he didn’t stop shaking as you entered into an eight hour long surgery once they’d managed to get your heart beating again. In all his 23 years on earth, Miya Atsumu would agree on that being the worst day of his life. 

_Despite the way he angrily cursed you for your actions, he still answered when you called him some time later. Your requested assistance was somewhere behind him, as he picked up his speed to dangerous levels. He recorded the call from the first arrival, hearing everything loud and clear._

_He heard the peaceful attempts at discussing and demanding them all to back down. The way your parents feigned ignorance then false support at you being able to catch danger. It was a conversation filled with sarcasm and boredom._

_He heard the way you managed to verbally crack every other party in the room. Knowing just what to say to get them all to confess to their plans, even the intended backstabbing. That’s exactly what you needed him to get on record. He knew he could’ve stopped recording and hung up after that. After the admittance to planning your death. But he couldn’t_

_As he neared he heard the first semblance of a fight. The crashing and trashing of your small house. Throughout it all he listened closely for any sound of you, his heart jaw tensing and releasing every time he heard that you were still ok._

_He heard the standoff manage to happen. The clocking of several guns and your mock of “I thought we all promised no guns. Looks like we’re all snakes.” He heard the round of shots go off that later became muted as everyone began to transition outside. He heard the shattering of glass. Later he found out you’d managed to kill two of Terushima’s men. A single shot right through their skulls. You’d also managed to get a shot on everyone all on your own._

_It wasn’t without consequence, you suffering two of your own shots. One on your leg, and just as he and all your backup pulled up, one lodged into your side. The storm of your friends apprehending the remainders which included your parents and none other than Terushima himself._

_Things happened so fast. He listened to you demand that the three of them get medical help, all while holding your side and bleeding out onto the pavement. He doesn’t even remember his shirt coming off making a tourniquet all while holding your head in his lap, demanding that Saksua drive faster. “Why’re you here Tsumu,” he heard you slur out._

_“Baby. I need you to stay awake for me.” This is the first time he’d ever noticed just how much blood spilled once someone was shot. For once the blood on his hands wasn’t that of a threat. It was yours, and it spilled like water. He was getting light headed. “Don’t tell me what to do.”_

_Your groan of pain caused him to snap back into reality. “Shut up for once would you.” He pressed the fabric closer to your side, hoping that somehow it would just stop. He cursed at the blood also running down your leg. “You’re gonna alright (Y/N).” He wasn’t sure if he was telling you that or himself.–_

Atsumu let out another sigh as he held your limp hand in his, careful not to interfere with any of the wires he brushed his thumb over your knuckles before placing a kiss onto the skin. “Growing up you always told me not to do anything too stupid. But here we are and maybe I shoulda told you that instead. If you wouldn’t have made it they woulda made me president. Could ya ever see me running the way you do. That would be a joke,” he lets out a humorless laugh to hide the way his words began to get choked up. 

“I told ya to wait for backup but ya didn’t. What you did was stupid and I almost lost you.” His hand subtly tightened against your limp one. “But you did it. Ya saved everything built for us and opened the way for a new path. The letter you left? We’ve already started working on your plans for the wealth disparities. You wanted to reform how we ran things and it’s gonna happen. All because of you.”

Atsumu felt stupid and he remember the first time someone told him to try talking to you and that maybe a familiar voice would help push you to wake up. He almost punched his friends, and doctors and everyone in the room who said that a conversation would wake you up. Yet three days later here he was. Giving it a try. Hoping that whatever god was out there listening would hear his pleas and wake you out of your coma. 

“I never got to make ya mine officially. Everyone knew, no matter how hard we tried to hide it. 5 years in the making it’s hard not to.” He settles on a silence trying to think of his words. Speechlessness used to be a rarity for him, but these recent weeks have proven otherwise. 

“Your sister came back from America. We’ve been takin’ care of her with Granny but she needs you.”

He thinks back to how you couldn’t just let them die. You never wanted to be just like them and you gave them a second chance. Forcing your crew to attend to them/ They survived but are now awaiting trial. The attempt to assassinate you something no one could ignore, even though you were their daughter. 

“So I promise, as soon as you wake up I’m going to ask you out. For real this time and we’re going to make this thing official.” 

Looking at the clock on the wall Atsumu let out another sigh. He needed to get back to work no matter how much he just wanted to stay at your bedside. “Listen (Y/N). I gotta head back to work. Picking up your slack,” he lets out a soft smile imagining the way you probably whack him along his head if you could. He leaned down to press one last kiss against your forehead. “Please wake up for me. I need you here" 

**Author's Note:**

> i almost scrapped this so many times because t kept spiraling so much from the original concept. anyways this was also part of my 300 on tumblr celebration so check me out there (scandeniall) for more works and fun!


End file.
